


Jealousy

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, isak x sana friendship is the best, jealous yousef is hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Yousef is Jealous™ of Isak of all people and Sana finds it funny (and maybe even likes it a little bit).





	Jealousy

Yousef is playing video games with Elias when Sana rushes out of her room carrying a backpack, wearing minimal makeup and dressed in her usual black. Mrs. Bakkoush is sipping tea and reading the newspaper in the dining room and Sana gives her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Mamma, I’m going to Isak’s house, will be back in two hours.” she says as she quickly runs out the door.

“Text me when you get there!” Mrs. Bakkoush yells at the closed door.

 _Isak._ This is the third time he has heard that name. Who is this Isak and why is Sana always talking about him? He wonders if he should ask Elias, but decides against it.

Yousef didn’t like the feeling burgeoning inside him at the thought of Sana and some faceless boy; but he has no right to feel that way so he crushes the notion before it leads him to a corner of his mind he really didn’t want to visit right now.

He tries to focus on the game, but for the next three rounds he loses.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yousef hears laughter in the kitchen. He walks over and sees Sana’s face crinkled up in the most adorable way as she points at the boy’s startlingly scarlet cheeks. _Isak._

“I told you!” she says in between giggles. “I told you you wouldn’t be able to handle spicy chai but of course you had to try.”

Isak shakes his head, inhales and exhales a few times. “It’s not that I can’t handle it, it’s just…a lot of intense flavor.”

Sana raises her hands and finger quotes, “Intense flavor huh? Your face is a tomato Isak.”

Jokingly he huffs in an indignant manner. “Whatever. Let’s go finish the project. We barely have a page and its due Friday.”

Sana smiles and nods as she puts away the cups.

Yousef watches this easy camaraderie between them with increasing frustration and when they finally notice him his expression is not exactly friendly.

“Ehmh hmph.” Isak coughs. He smiles at Yousef as he walks out of the kitchen and Yousef tries his best to return it.

Sana and Yousef remain rooted to their spots. The silence is so awkward that he breaks it with the first thing that comes to his mind.

“He’s a really close friend isn’t he?”

He regrets it as soon as he says it because he doesn’t want to seem like he’s prying but Sana doesn’t look offended.

She shrugs her shoulders and simply answers, “We’re biology buddies. Well technically chemistry buddies now.”

 _Chemistry buddies?_ Yousef should leave it at that, he really should. But he continues, “How long have you known him?”

Sana’s eyes twinkle mischievously and she has a curious look on her face now. Yousef wonders if he gave too much away.

“For about a year.” She says slyly and offers nothing more.

He’s at a loss how to proceed but she saves him the trouble as she excuses herself and walks away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in her room Isak is babbling away about chemical reactions but Sana’s mind keeps going back to that wounded expression on Yousef’s face. She guesses that’s how she must’ve looked when she saw Yousef and Noora at the party.

Is this wishful thinking? Is she projecting and imagining certain things when in reality there’s nothing there at all?

She doesn’t know why she didn’t make it clearer, she could’ve simply said “we’re friends and nothing more” and dispelled all confusion or speculation.

But for some reason, she didn’t.

It ends up leaving her with a funny feeling in her chest, a weird sense of joy mixed with vindication and something else she didn’t dare put a name to.

Isak snaps two fingers in front of her face.

“Helloooo. Sana to Earth, Sanasol to Earth!”

She rolls her eyes at him and tries to focus on their project.

XXXXXXXXXX

It’s the third time he’s seen her rushing off to Isak’s place and now he just has to ask Elias. “What kind of project requires that much after school work? I mean we never had something like that in Bakka.”

Elias, oblivious as always, replies, “Sana’s a perfectionist. Her grades matter a lot to her, so I’m sure she’s just overdoing it as always.”

Yousef drops it at that. But his thoughts remain elsewhere and Elias beats him every round again. He’s beginning to get real tired of losing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sana walks Isak outside and Even is there waiting for him. Their faces light up simultaneously and they greet each other with their usual passionate kiss.

She looks at them and wonders how it feels to be fortunate enough to find that kind of love.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yousef watches from the window above as the two boys wave goodbye to Sana. He feels like an utter fool.

She looks up as she’s about to go back inside and spots him at the window.

He’s frozen and doesn’t know if he should duck or just pretend he was looking at the sky and honestly this is so _stupid stupid stupid._

Sana tilts her head and raises an eyebrow. Then she gives him a slow smile and he remembers how to breathe again.

She goes back inside and he presses his forehead against the cool window.

On one hand he’s laughing at himself for being such an idiot, but on the other hand, in a place deep inside his heart, he’s _so relieved._

And that relief both scares and thrills him at the same time.


End file.
